Scott Summers
Real Name: Scott Summers *'Current Alias:' Cyclops *'Aliases:' The First X-Man, Soctty, Cyke, Slim, Fearless Leader, One-Eye, Slym Dayspring, Mutate 007, Eric the Red, Apocalypse, Dark Phoenix *'Relatives:' **Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Daniel Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) **Amanda Mueller (paternal distant ancestor) **Gloria Dayne (paternal distant ancestor) **Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) **Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) **Christopher Summers (father) **Katherine Summers (mother, deceased) **Jack Winters (former foster father) **Alexander Summers (brother) **Gabriel Summers (brother, deceased) **Madelyne Pryor (first wife/second wife's clone, deceased) **Jean Grey (second wife, allegedly deceased) **Nathan Summers (son) **Aliya Dayspring (daughter-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive granddaughter) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (son's clone) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality daughter) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality daughter, deceased) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality son) **Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member; founding member and leader), Nation X; formerly X-Men (founding member, former leader), Multiversal X-Men (founder and leader), Phoenix Five, X-Force (founder), Corsairs (squad leader), The Twelve, Clan Rebellion, X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member), Beginagains, Future Iron Man's Team, X-Corporation, Hounds (from Earth-811) *'Base of Operations:' New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Ship; X-Factor Complex, Manhattan, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Widowed (twice) *'Occupation:' Adventurer, teacher, fugitive; leader of mutant race/nation, headmaster; former student, radio announcer *'Eduation:' College graduate, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 195 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown (glowing red when using powers) *'Hair:' Brown *'Unusual Features:' Usually wears ruby-quartz sunglasses or visor to contain optic blasts *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Anchorage, Alaska Powers and Abilities Cyclops is an Alpha-mutant according to Apocalypse, while Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 7. Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes are not only organs that utilize the visible spectrum of light to see the world around him. It was erroneously stated that Cyclops' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures, releasing powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. Later accounts state that his body naturally metabolizes ambient energy that is used to open and focus the apertures in his eyes. The energy of the beam itself originates from this other dimension. This explanation, however, was later changed. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because of his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of fifty feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35 mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit Cain Marko with enough power to split a small planet in half, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. It has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. Cyclops is once controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Cyclops's power while he was powering Bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops once fought the Hulk, using a beam blast to stop him, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. As an after-effect of exposure to the crippling energies of the Phoenix Force, his powers seemed to have altered beyond their original state of being. In which his optic blasts, although vastly more uncontrollable; are more powerful than ever so much so that he can eradicate a squadron of modified normal and man sized Sentinels in one blast and wound powerful mystic entities. A side effect of his damaged abilities causes his concussion beams to bend, weave and arc in alternate directions giving his blasts the appearance of multiple curving blasts spiraling around the core blasts make his new optic laser even harder to dodge. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, which he uses to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to his talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams of reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Cyclops was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. He only displayed the ability of interstellar travel but, as an avatar, he should presumably have possessed the following abilities as well: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. The avatar has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically, they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor, such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *''Resurrection:'' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix avatars can resurrect whomever they desire into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. *''Immortality:'' The avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effects his or her actions will have. *''Telepathy:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other people's thoughts at a near boundless level. *''Telekinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular level. Controlled Optic Blasts: After genetic temperance by an alien entity, Cyclops initially lost his powers only to regain them but at a stronger level with total control over them. How far his control extent was is unknown, all that was seen was that he could open his eyes without involuntary discharge and control the blast radius or force output as well as ire it for prolonged intervals without tiring out. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Phoenix Force Category:Optic Blasts Category:Spatial Awareness Category:Energy Resistance